


Wine and Tears

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drinking, Drunk Logic, F/F, Major Character Injury, Multi, ambiguous ending, break-up, brief Otayuri, offscreen, one-sided Mila/Otabek, referenced Michele/Emil, sort of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: All three women in the room had their own reasons why they needed the wine and the tears.  Over the years, they’d become good friends, always there for each other when one of them needed it.  This time, though… this was so weird.  All three of them needed the others’ comfort at the same time.





	Wine and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ships Bingo  
> Square: Mila/Sara/Isabella
> 
> [Prompt](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list): "After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”

Mila had thought that giving up on hockey players would help her love life. After noticing him at the Finals in Barcelona, Mila had done her research, and everything she turned up about Otabek indicated that despite appearances, he was an honest-to-God nice boy who would treat a lady with respect and honor. The motorcycle and DJ hobby and leather jacket, those were just a bonus. Bad boy with a heart of gold? She was totally in.

She’d flirted, they’d hung out a few times, Mila was ready to make a move and take the step from friendship to relationship. Then Yuri came back from a trip to Almaty with a couple hickeys and a bite mark. He wasn’t even trying to hide them, either. “Wow, Yura. Not a virgin anymore, I take it?”

“Oh, I am. We’re taking things slow, especially with the long-distance thing.” Yuri reached up and touched the bite mark, smiling for once at some memory. “I just wanted a reminder that it wasn’t a dream, that this really happened and was still gonna be my life even after I left Almaty.”

Mila froze, trying to convince herself that there were a million photos of Yuri with Otabek, of course, but a lot of them had other friends of theirs, too. She scrolled through Yuri and Otabek’s Instagrams, and there was a girl who was constantly draping herself over Yuri. Yuri was hanging on Otabek most of the time, too, but that’s because they were best friends. Right?

She didn’t ask Yuri anything more about his new girlfriend, to avoid the moment it would be confirmed. It lasted until the next year’s Grand Prix Finals. They hadn’t even gotten checked into the hotel in Nagoya when Mila turned around to spot Yuri flying at Otabek, and Otabek catching him with a kiss.

 

In Barcelona, Isabella thought her life was perfect. She had JJ. She has a ring. JJ had screwed up his program, but he was only nineteen, and he’d taken so much weight on his shoulders. She’d done what she could to help him carry it, but out there on the ice, after watching his rival set a world record, it had caused him to collapse.

He recovered, sort of, and got a bronze medal that he “accidentally” left behind in Barcelona. The hotel was kind enough to send it along. JJ threw it in the back of a drawer and pretended it didn’t exist. “It should’ve been Otabek’s, not mine. I screwed up too much. I didn’t deserve it. Beks would just send it back if I tried to give it to him, but I don’t want it either.”

Over the next year, JJ started pulling away from everything. He still skated, still worked to be the best skater he could, but he started shutting out Isabella, his siblings, his parents, his friends. His schoolwork suffered. In the summer, he dropped out of some of his charity work. Isabella thought he was getting better with the Grand Prix qualifiers, where he won his first event, but getting third in his second event shut him down again. He’d lost to Viktor – who hadn’t done that? – and Otabek. First and third still put him easily in the finals, along with Viktor, Otabek, Yuuri, Yuri, and Emil.

Isabella tried to cheer him up. He’d made the Finals. He could redeem himself from the year before. King JJ could be back. JJ had been listless, then angry. The reference to King JJ pushed him over some edge, and he told her to get out. To go away. It was over. He didn’t want to see her around. Isabella had been shocked, then she’d broken down in tears. “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”

“I don’t care if you love me or not. I can’t do this anymore. We’re done, Isabella. You can keep the ring.” He’d quickly packed and left, leaving her sitting on the bed and staring at the door in shock.

Really, Mila’s call was perfectly timed.

 

In the year since she’d given Mickey the ultimatum about going their separate ways, Sara had found the adjustment somewhat difficult. It was the right thing to do, she’d never flinched from that, and it showed in both of their skating. Michele had once again only barely missed the Finals, and he was more than happy to go since Sara and Emil both were.

That had been the biggest surprise to come out of the separation. Without her around to distract Michele from Emil, he’d actually noticed the way Emil was always making excuses to be around them. He’d noticed that Emil’s excuses were now about hanging out with Michele a lot more often than they were about hanging out with Sara. Praise the Lord, he’d noticed that Emil was in love with him.

Emil had been like a brother to Sara forever. When Emil’s plane crashed on its way to Nagoya, Sara couldn’t help the fear and the grief. Even when Michele got news that Emil was alive and would make a full recovery from his injuries and probably even be able to come back to competitive skating as soon as next season, Sara was still emotional.

Her first instinct, naturally, had been to cling to Michele. Michele, for once, wanted her to go away. He needed to be alone to deal with this. She was wandering in a bit of a daze when she bumped into Mila and Isabella. “Thank god, there you are! You’re not answering your phone.” Mila looked closer at her. “Oh no! Sara, what’s wrong?”

“You… didn’t hear about the crash?” Mila and Isabella shook their heads. “The men’s finals is going to be short one competitor. Emil’s plane crashed. He’s alive, but he’s not gonna skate again this season.”

“Okay. I’m going to go get some alcohol. Bella, take Sara to your room, order us some food. Back as soon as I can be.” Mila took off, and Isabella led Sara off.

Sara sat on the bed and looked around. “What if JJ comes…”

“JJ’s not coming back. I don’t think. He broke up with me.”

Sara flinched. No wonder Mila was heading for alcohol even before running into Sara. “I’m so sorry.”

 

They weren’t quite sure what to do now. They’d gone through over half of the alcohol Mila brought, well past the point of pleasantly drunk. Isabella was a sobbing mess on the bed, Mila wanted to go fight Otabek, Yuri, JJ, and the pilot of Emil’s plane, and Sara was bouncing back and forth between trying to restrain Mila and console Isabella.

“Y’know what?” Mila jumped to her feet again. “Forget men. Got all I need right here in this room. You two wouldn’t let me think I was getting somewhere with you and then ditch me for some blonde!”

Isabella popped up. “Yeah! You two, you’re better than that, you wouldn’t push away the biggest support you had! That’s a great idea, Mila! You me and Sara, forgetting the men.”

Sara giggled. “And you wouldn’t just ignore me for years and treat me like dirt! Or try to control me! Or fall in love with my brother!”

“I’m a genius!” Mila flopped on the bed beside Isabella. “Feel a little better?”

“Yep!” Isabella leaned over and kissed Mila on the lips. “Forget JJ. If all I gave him wasn’t enough for him? I’m not letting him break the rest of me.”

“Yeah! And you deserve better than that mopey robot parrot on skates, Sara! C’mere!” Mila tugged on Sara’s arm until she was lying down, too. “You in?”

Sara didn't hesitate. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m in.”

 

None of them remembered the night clearly. There wasn’t any denying that they woke up in a tangled pile of naked limbs, so it was pretty obvious what had happened the night before. Isabella was wracked with guilt. “This wasn’t supposed to happen! JJ’s going to come to his senses eventually, isn’t he? He didn’t really mean we were done, but he will now!”

“Do you really want him back, even if he does?” Mila patted Isabella’s shoulder. “He broke up with you for, what, being too supportive? Not giving up on him? In that case shouldn’t he be glad that you gave up and moved on?”

“He’s not thinking straight. That’s my whole point, something’s broken in him and with me cheating on him… it’s only going to get worse. This… this was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done it. I hope we can still be friends, but I can’t… I can’t be more. Not until I’ve at least tried…” Isabella looked at the ring that was still on her hand. “I hope he’ll forgive me.”

Mila and Sara got dressed and left, not quite knowing what else to do. “Was it a mistake?” Sara said, barely above a whisper.

“For her?” Mila glanced over her shoulder at the door. “Yeah. Probably. For me, no. For you?”

Sara waited. “For me…?”

“You tell me. If it had just been the two of us, Isabella hadn’t been involved so there wasn’t the guilt in the morning, how do you think you’d feel about it?”

Sara chewed at her lip. “I think we had fun, you and Bella have always been good to me, if it weren’t for Bella’s guilt I think I’d be happy now.”

“So… what now?”

“I don’t know. We skate, see what happens with Bella and JJ?”

Mila nodded. “We had fun, you and I got over our problems, we need to be there to support Isabella. Okay.”


End file.
